At the Midnight
by wulancho95
Summary: Taehyung bersumpah semua adalah salah Jungkook yang memaksa untuk menonton film horror dan membuat kekasihnya itu selalu bermimpi buruk tengah malam. /"Aku lebih baik mendapatimu bermimpi basah setiap malam daripada harus memimpikan hantu sialan dengan nama aneh itu."/ [BTS. Vkook/Taekook. Yaoi. Mature content. Oneshot]


Taehyung melangkahkan sepasang kakinya malas. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Menjadi mahasiswa semester delapan tidaklah semudah bayangan mahasiswa semester satu. Kata siapa semudah itu untuk mengurus bahkan hanya untuk seminar dari hasil penelitian yang sudah dilakukannya tiga bulan yang lalu?

 _Hell_! Skripsi dan segala tetek bengeknya itu.

Taehyung mengacak surai sewarna _hazel_ nya kasar. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk ada bus yang masih beroperasi dan dia harus berjalan kaki dari kampus hingga apartemennya. Membayangkan kasur empuk yang minta ditiduri membuat Taehyung melangkahkan kaki cepat-cepat.

"Sudah pukul sembilan," Taehyung mendesah saat melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Apartemennya mungkin masih tigapuluh meter lagi. Penat yang menumpuk membuat Taehyung pening dan dia butuh tidur segera.

* * *

.

.

.

Title : At the Midnight

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Yaoi! Typo's, OOC, Mature Content! Not for Children.

Read with your own risk

Rated : M

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God and this story line belong to me.

Summary : Taehyung bersumpah semua adalah salah Jungkook yang memaksa untuk menonton film horror dan membuat kekasihnya itu selalu bermimpi buruk tengah malam.

Teruntuk _**Chandelight**_ , kak _**peachpeach**_ , kak _**glow-rie**_ dan _**Icarus96**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Hai _hyung_ …,"

Kim Taehyung tahu dia harus menunda tidurnya karena suara itu. Hilang sudah harapan besarnya untuk mencumbu kasur lebih awal. Katakan selamat tinggal pada tidur berharga Taehyung.

"Ada apa Kookie?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening melihat kekasihnya yang sekarang ada di dalam apartemennya. Membawa bantal dan guling bahkan boneka beruang besar berwarna kecoklatan yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Selimut putih membungkus tubuhnya yang bergelung nyaman di sofa. Sepiring kue kering dengan butiran coklat diatasnya tersaji di atas meja dengan segelas susu coklat disampingnya.

Jungkook hanya menyengir, "Aku menginap ya _hyung_?"

Sang tuan rumah melangkah lebih dekat. Meletakkan tas berisi tumpukan kertas dan laptop yang membebani pundaknya seharian ini. Duduk di salah satu sofa dan mencomot satu kue diatas piring. "Uh–huh? Kenapa?"

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan pergi ke Busan untuk menghadiri pernikahan adik _eomma_ , dan aku akan sendirian lima hari ini," Jungkook merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ide orang tuanya yang akan meninggalkan seorang diri.

Tentu saja bukan kemauan mereka juga, tapi mengingat kuliah Jungkook yang tak bisa ditinggal, memang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Jadi, aku menginap ya _hyung_?" pinta Jungkook lagi. Kali ini dengan pandangan memelas ala anak kucing yang minta dipungut.

Taehyung mendesah. Tidak tega sih kalau kekasih imutnya ini harus sendirian di rumahnya. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook diculik? Disekap? Kemudian diper–

" _Hyung_ iee?"

Imajinasi berlebihan Taehyung buyar. Mungkin dia memang terlalu lelah hingga otaknya malah memikirkan yang tidak tidak. "Iya iya, dasar bocah." Tangan Taehyung mengacak rambut hitam Jungkook yang memang sudah berantakan.

Jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa hingga matanya menyipit dan gigi kelincinya nampak. Tolong, siapa saja, otak Taehyung sedang memproses tindakan asusila pada kekasihnya ini karena tak tahan dengan kadar keimutan yang _overload_.

Pandangan Taehyung jatuh pada kepingan dvd yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sedikit tersembunyi karena beberapa kertas yang menutupinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa semua itu sayang?" Dagu Taehyung mengedik kearah bantal dan guling yang terjejer rapi di kanan dan kiri Jungkook, "Ku pikir malam ini tak terlalu dingin hingga harus bergelung di dalam selimut dan segelas susu hangat."

Jungkook melepaskan selimutnya. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada di meja. "Kita akan menonton film horror _hyung_." Yang lebih muda berteriak antusias. Menunjukkan kepingan dvd yang tadi Taehyung lihat. Berjalan ke arah sofa yang Taehyung dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Kata Jimin, film horror ini sedang sangat diminati _hyung_ , aku penasaran kenapa Yoongi _hyung_ sampai bilang bahwa Jimin benar-benar meringkuk takut waktu menonton ini," Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan kepingan dvd ditangannya. Bercerita dengan antusias dan binar bahagia di wajahnya. Tentu saja kalau dia tidak takut saat menonton ini, dia akan bisa mengejek Jimin habis-habisan.

"Tidak,"

Satu kata dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook merengut. Hilang sudah wajah cerianya digantikan dengan cebikan bibir dan decakan kesal.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau jadi paranoid dengan bayangan karena menonton film horror Kookie," Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan sambil mengusapi sayang kepala Jungkook. Dia yang paling tahu bagaimana kekasih yang lebih muda darinya ini sebenarnya tidak bisa menonton film dengan adanya hantu didalamnya.

Waktu itu Taehyung memang bodoh karena membiarkan Jungkook menonton film horror sendirian. Dan pada akhirnya kekasihnya itu selalu memintanya untuk mengantar ke toilet bahkan di siang hari sekalipun. Berkata ini itu tentang bayangan yang bisa saja muncul di kaca toilet atau di ujung ruangan saat ia tidur.

"Tidak kalau sekarang _hyung_ menemaniku untuk menonton–ayolah _hyung_ …,"

Tidak, jangan gunakan tatapan itu lagi Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung merutuk dalam hati karena akan selalu kalah dengan permintaan kekasihnya. Dia lemah dengan tatapan memelas yang selalu Jungkook gunakan untuk merayunya. Sampai kapanpun.

"Ck, baiklah–" Jungkook menggumam _yes_ pelan dengan kepalan tangan menang, "–tapi aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau jadi takut dengan apapun yang akan muncul di film itu sayang."

Jungkook menggeleng. Meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa ia bukan penakut hanya karena sebuah film horror yang faktanya memang begitu. "Tidak akan. Sekarang Tae- _hyung_ mandi dulu dan aku akan menghangatkan pasta yang tadi sempat ku beli,"

Tubuh Taehyung dipaksa berdiri dan di dorong ke dalam kamarnya. Dia memang butuh mandi dan makan.

Dan sebenarnya tidur.

Ya sudahlah.

* * *

Jungkook kembali bergelung di dalam selimut yang sebenarnya milik Taehyung namun diambil paksa dari lemari di kamar. Menata bantal dan guling yang sempat jauh dari jangkauannya untuk ia rapatkan ditubuhnya. Memeluk boneka beruang yang Taehyung lupa bertanya darimana asalnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu Taehyung mandi dan sepuluh menit untuk makan, sekarang mereka sudah duduk tenang diatas sofa. Taehyung hanya menerima nasib saat tubuhnya harus berdesakan dengan sebuah bantal yang diletakkan di samping kanan Jungkook. Bukannya kalau menonton film horror begini bisa berakhir romantis jika Jungkook takut dan akan memeluknya? Kenapa Taehyung merasa tersisihkan oleh sebuah bantal dan boneka beruang?

Ruang tamu apartemen Taehyung gelap karena Jungkook bilang lebih seru saat menonton film horror dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Satu-satunya penerangan hanya berasal dari layar LCD televisi duapuluhsatu _inch_ yang ada di depan mereka dan cahaya dari lampu yang ada di dapur.

" _Hyung_ …," Jungkook mencicit saat film baru saja dimulai. Bahkan adegannya hanya menunjukkan beberapa orang yang berkumpul di satu ruangan entah untuk apa.

"Hm?" Taehyung menanggapi dengan deheman pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar televisi yang sekarang sudah berganti menjadi lebih gelap. Mungkin adegan menyeramkannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Jungkook mengambil bantal di sisi kanannya. Melemparnya bergabung dengan guling yang tergeletak di sisi kirinya. Menggeser tubuhnya yang seperti kepompong untuk mendekati kekasihnya yang duduk diujung sofa.

Bibir Taehyung menyungging senyum tipis namun tertawa keras di dalam hati. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan yang minta digigit. Lihat saja kelakuannya seperti anak sekolah dasar begini. "Ku matikan ya?"

Tubuh Jungkook memepet tubuh Taehyung. Merapatkan selimut dan mengangkat kakinya naik ke atas sofa. "Jangan _hyung_ ," Bukan Jungkook namanya kalau tidak keras kepala.

Helaan napas terdengar. Adegan dalam film sudah terlihat lebih menyeramkan, apalagi dengan munculnya hantu yang tiba-tiba ada di depan perempuan dan mencekiknya erat. Taehyung merasakan tubuh yang berada disampingnya berjengit pelan. Namun Jungkook tak berteriak. Hanya mengeratkan pelukan pada bonekanya dan sesekali menutup mata jika tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

Taehyung sendiri yang sebenarnya lelah dan mengantuk tak terlalu fokus untuk menikmati film yang masih terputar. Beberapa kali ia malah menguap pelan dan tak terlalu peduli pada teriakan-teriakan anak kecil yang menjadi tokoh utama. Kepalanya yang berat ia senderkan ke atas kepala Jungkook disebelahnya.

Jarum pada jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menonton film horror yang sekarang sedang mencapai ketegangan paling tinggi dimana hantu yang paling seram muncul dan akan membunuh tokoh utama.

Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung dan sesekali akan tersentak pelan menandakan ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia tonton. Dan film itu berakhir setelah berbagai sumpah serapahan diucapkan oleh perempuan untuk hantu paling seram yang membuat hantu itu kalah kemudian menghilang. Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Hanya seperti itu?

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah kekasih untuk kemudian mendapatkan Jungkook yang memejamkan matanya rapat. Terlihat sekali ketakutan karena jari-jari tangannya yang menggenggam erat tubuh boneka yang masih dalam dekapan.

' _cup'_

Satu kecupan dari Taehyung di bibirnya membuat Jungkook membuka matanya terkejut.

"Filmnya sudah selesai sayang." Taehyung terkekeh pelan karena melihat raut kaget dan bingung yang Jungkook tunjukkan sekarang. Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melongok ke arah televisi yang terhalangi kepala Taehyung dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan kredit dari film.

Jungkook menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke sofa. Rasanya benar-benar lega saat film horror yang mereka tonton itu selesai. Dia menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang seperti digempur habis-habisan hanya karena hantu yang keluar di akhir. Wajahnya menyeramkan.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusapi dahi Jungkook yang berkeringat dingin. "Ayo tidur, ini sudah tengah malam."

Jungkook yang masih memejamkan mata karena menikmati usapan Taehyung jadi merengek pelan. " _Piggy back_ hyung, kakiku masih lemas karena melihat hantu tadi." Percayalah Jungkook itu terlalu manja jika bersama Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ sudah peringatkan, oke?" Meskipun sambil menggerutu, Taehyung memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri membelakangi Jungkook setelah mematikan televisi.

Yang lebih muda segera berdiri di atas sofa dan kemudian melompat ke punggung nyaman kekasihnya. Berpegangan erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

Kemudian Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Menurunkan Jungkook di atas wastafel dan menyuruhnya untuk menyikat gigi.

Sekarang mereka sudah bergelung nyaman di ranjang Taehyung. Berbagi selimut dan dekapan hangat. Tangan Taehyung bergerak konstan mengusapi rambut kekasihnya. Menyenandungkan beberapa _lullaby_ agar Jungkook dapat tertidur lebih cepat.

Mendengar hembusan napas teratur dari orang didekapan membuat Taehyung tersenyum. "Selamat tidur sayang," Taehyung yang juga memang sudah menahan kantuk sedari tadi tertidur dengan segera sesaat setelah memejamkan mata.

Akhirnya ia bisa tidur.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung bahkan baru saja bermimpi tengah mengejar seekor kelinci berwarna merah muda ketika sebuah suara menyentaknya bangun.

"..tidak.. dekat.. jangan.."

Taehyung mengumpulkan kesadaran yang baru saja mengarungi mimpi. Menyerapahi dalam hati apa saja yang membuatnya harus terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendengar sebuah suara, dan sepertinya itu terlalu dekat.

"–tidak.."

Taehyung memasang telinga baik-baik namun matanya masih terpejam. Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas sekarang. Mungkinkah penyusup? Pencuri? Lalu kenapa mereka harus bersuara?

"JANGAN!"

Teriakan yang baru saja terjadi membuat Taehyung gelagapan dan langsung duduk. Terkejut karena Jungkook yang ada disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Bedanya jika sekarang Taehyung mengelus dada karena hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan, maka Jungkook terlihat tengah mengatur napas yang putus-putus seperti baru saja melakukan _sprint_. Poninya lepek karena keringat dan tangannya bergetar mencengkeram selimut.

Taehyung akhirnya sadar situasi. "Kau mimpi buruk Kookie?"

Sebelah tangan Taehyung mengurai genggaman tangan Jungkook pada selimut. Sebelahnya lagi mengusapi dahi Jungkook yang sekarang sang empunya sudah bernapas lebih tenang.

Mata Taehyung yang memerah karena kantuk menangkap anggukan pelan dari kekasihnya. Menghela napas dalam-dalam menahan umpatan karena tidur yang terganggu hanya karena Jungkook yang bermimpi buruk.

Dia lelah sungguh.

Dan mengantuk.

"Aku– tadi aku bermimpi hantu itu melukaimu." Sambil mencicit Jungkook mengatakannya. Sedikit malu pada diri sendiri kenapa sampai memimpikan hantu yang ia tonton tadi. Bukankah ini karena dia terlalu takut?

Kemudian Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook dalam pelukan. Mengusapi punggung yang lebih muda dan memberikan ketenangan disana. "Tidak apa, itu hanya mimpi oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan di pundak Taehyung. Mengeratkan pelukan dan bernapas dengan tenang. Berupaya memejamkan mata untuk menjemput mimpi lagi. Tidak, bukan mimpi berhantu tadi.

Taehyung yang merasakan kekasihnya sudah tertidur lagi segera membaringkan Jungkook. Menyelimutinya dan mengecup sayang di kening. Ekor matanya melirik jam weker diatas meja. Pukul satu lebih duapuluh lima. Masih tengah malam.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook mendapat ceramah gratis dari Taehyung tentang sama sekali tak boleh menonton film horror apapun jenis hantunya pada saat mereka sarapan. Mengatakan ini itu tentang keparanoidan Jungkook yang sudah _level_ atas hingga mengganggu tidur tenangnya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba Jungkook." Kalimat bernada ancaman keluar mulus dari bibir Taehyung yang masih mengunyah roti. Ia meneguk kopi paginya dan melanjutkan banyak ceramah.

Jungkook merasa seperti tengah diadili.

Jadi dia hanya mengangguk dengan polos dan tetap mengunyah roti seperti yang Taehyung lakukan. Sesekali menyangkal jika Taehyung sudah kelewat batas menyebutnya penakut hanya karena film horror. Tapi faktanya memang begitu.

Acara sarapan pagi itu jadi lebih lama daripada yang pernah terjadi. Omelan Taehyung yang sudah seperti ibu-ibu dan sanggahan keras kepala dari Jungkook yang berperan sebagai anak nakal membuat sepasang kekasih itu berdebat hingga keluar topik seperti; _'alien dari planet antah berantah itu lebih menyeramkan'_ atau _'Hyung bodoh, meskipun hantu itu berada di Inggris dan dari jaman tujuhpuluhan bisa saja hantunya jalan-jalan ke Korea dan hantu tidak mati, jadi dia masih ada sampai sekarang'_ dan masih banyak hal lagi.

Jadi terserah mereka saja.

* * *

Pukul setengah sebelas malam Taehyung baru mencapai apartemennya dengan selamat. Selamat tubuhnya, namun tidak dengan pikirannya.

Taehyung membuka kasar pintu apartemen yang terkunci dari dalam. Melepas sepatunya sembarangan dan mengucapakan _'aku pulang'_ dengan pelan. Berjalan tergesa untuk kemudian menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke atas sofa. Memijit keningnya yang terasa pening.

Seminar hasil dari penelitiannya harus diundur karena dosen pembimbingnya meminta untuk banyak merevisi bagian yang bahkan sudah disetujui diawal. Jadi dari sore hingga larut begini ia harus mengerjakan ulang skripsinya di perpustakaan kampus. Hidup ini tak adil, gerutu Taehyung.

Lima menit setelah kepalanya membaik, Taehyung mengedarkan pandang. Apartemennya sepi. Kemana kekasihnya?

Seingatnya mereka masih berbalas pesan pukul sembilan tadi. Jungkook bertanya ia pulang kapan dan Taehyung hanya menjawab bahwa ia akan pulang lebih larut dan menyuruh kekasih kelincinya itu untuk makan malam lebih dulu dan kemudian tidur.

Ah benar, mungkin Jungkook sudah tidur.

Taehyung berjalan tak semangat kearah kamar mandi dekat dapurnya. Memutuskan untuk mandi dan bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut yang sama dengan Jungkook setelahnya. Setengah tak peduli dengan perut yang terakhir kali diisi pukul tiga sore tadi. _Mood_ nya buruk. Lagi-lagi ia hanya butuh tidur.

Taehyung sudah memejamkan mata ketika ia mendengar suara-suara yang seperti kemarin– lagi. Kali ini lebih lirih. Dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian membalik tubuh Jungkook yang tadi menyamping untuk telentang.

"–mohon.. jangan.. tidak.."

Taehyung mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Jungkook untuk mendengar racauannya lebih jelas. Dan yang ia dapat hanya _'tidak'_ , _'kumohon'_ , _'pergi'_ , _'jangan'_ dan kata-kata lain yang terputus-putus.

Wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat tak nyaman meskipun masih terpejam. Keningnya berkerut-kerut menandakan ia tengah berada dalam situasi yang tak menyenangkan walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Dan Taehyung yang tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang sehingga membuatnya terbangun dengan cara yang menurutnya bisa meningkatkan resiko terkena penyakit jantung mengusapi kepala Jungkook pelan. Membisikkan banyak kalimat penenang yang setidaknya mampu menembus alam bawah sadar Jungkook karena sekarang kekasihnya terlihat sudah tenang dan tidak meracau lagi setengah jam kemudian.

Taehyung menghela napas. Padahal ia sudah sangat lelah dan butuh tidur cepat agar esok bangun lebih pagi, tetapi karena Jungkook yang terus-terusan bermimpi buruk begini lama-lama ia kesal juga. Apalagi kalau harus terbangun seperti kemarin.

Taehyung bersumpah akan mencekik Jimin yang sudah membuat Jungkook menonton film horror terkutuk itu.

* * *

Sarapan pagi yang menuai debatan kecil seperti halnya kemarin tak bisa dihindari. Taehyung tetap mengomel karena Jungkook masih saja bermimpi buruk hanya karena film horror. Dan tebak, Jungkook yang merasa tidak merugikan siapapun karena mimpi buruknya malah berbalik mendebat. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ini Kookie–" Sambil mengumpulkan beberapa kertasnya, Taehyung menyodorkan _handphone_ miliknya kearah Jungkook dengan sebuah halaman _website_ yang menampilkan artikel berjudul _'lima cara mengatasi mimpi buruk'_.

Kekasihnya itu masih mempunyai tiga malam untuk menginap di apartemennya. Dan dengan semua mimpi buruk sialan dan revisiannya yang dobel sialan itu membuat Taehyung harus bertindak cepat.

Jungkook menenggak susunya dan menyambar _handphone_ Taehyung. Membaca sebentar artikel itu dan menangkap beberapa kalimat seperti menulis jurnal, membayangkan versi baru, yoga, meditasi dan hal aneh lainnya. "Apa-apaan _hyung_?"

"Oh ayolah Jeon Jungkook, lakukan salah satu–tidak, atau kelimanya. Aku yang pulang larut ke apartemen selalu dan itu-akan-selalu membutuhkan tidur secepatnya."

Taehyung berjalan tergesa kesana kemari untuk memberesi piring dan gelas sarapan mereka. Dia mempunyai janji dengan dosennya pagi ini dan dia harus cepat. Tak ada waktu lebih banyak untuk memberi ceramah gratis pada kekasihnya seperti kemarin. Jadi ia dengan semua tekadnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada mesin pencari.

Jungkook memberengut. Memangnya mimpi buruknya sebegitu menganggu Taehyung?

"Bilang saja kalau _hyung_ tak ingin aku menginap, aku akan pulang."

Yang lebih tua menghentikan kerja tangannya saat mendengar lontaran kalimat bernada sarkastik milik kekasihnya. Piring yang masih setengah tercuci harus menunggu karena Taehyung sekarang telah berjalan kearah Jungkook yang masih duduk diam di salah satu kursi.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu." Taehyung mengumpat pelan dalam hati. Jeon Jungkook dan segala kekeraskepalaannya adalah kombinasi sempurna penuaan dini dan _stress_ berkepanjangan yang dialami Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menunggu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan angkuh. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya. Dia hanya diam, namun raut mukanya seakan siap membantah apapun yang akan Taehyung ucapkan.

"Apa?" Akhirnya Taehyung menyerah dan malah balik bertanya pada Jungkook. Yang tentu saja malah menimbulkan perempatan imajiner di kepala yang lebih muda. Lama-lama Taehyung sebelas-duabelas dengan Park Jimin yang masokis karena berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi.

Pemuda bersurai hitam beranjak dari kursinya untuk menuju kamar Taehyung. Tapi sebelum langkah ketiga, sikunya telah lebih dulu dicekal dan tubuhnya yang oleng kebelakang membuatnya menabrak dada Taehyung.

"Tidak–bukan itu maksudku…," Lengan Taehyung mendekapnya erat. Dan hanya dari nada suara itu, Jungkook paham bahwa kekasihnya memang tak berniat seperti yang ia tuduhkan. Jadi dia menganggukkan kepala di bahu Taehyung dan balas memeluk.

"Aku akan pulang larut lagi, jadi makan dan tidurlah lebih dulu."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya. Mengecup sebentar kening Jungkook dan mengusak rambutnya. Mengambil tas yang sudah ia siapkan di salah satu kursi dan berjalan keluar dapur. Melupakan piringnya.

"Ah iya Kookie, aku serius tentang lima cara itu atau akan aku gunakan cara keenam." Kepala Taehyung melongok dari pintu dapur dengan sebuah cengiran tapi nada yang serius. Jungkook berdecih.

* * *

Mungkin hari ini tak terlalu membebani Taehyung. Beberapa revisian yang ia kerjakan sudah ia serahkan pada dosennya. Tinggal menunggu persetujuan atau mungkin revisian lagi. Taehyung menyesal kenapa dulu bisa mendapat dosen pembimbing yang seperti itu. Labil.

Pukul sembilan malam ia sudah sampai apartemen. Tak selarut yang ia kira. Harusnya sih tadi sudah bisa pulang namun ia tak sengaja melihat Yoongi yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa proposal ditemani Jimin di perpustakaan. Niatnya menghampiri mereka untuk memberitahu Jimin– bukan, tapi memperingatinya untuk tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang film horror yang sedang nge _trend_ pada Jungkook. Namun pada akhirnya ia malah tertahan sampai sejam lebih untuk membantu proposal yang digarap Yoongi. Dengan tambahan delikan dan ancaman untuk banyak mencekoki Jungkook dengan film horror dari kakak tingkatnya itu.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Apartemennya sepi lagi. Padahal baru pukul sembilan dan kekasih kelincinya itu sudah tertidur. Mungkin kegiatan di perkuliahannya juga semelelahkan Taehyung. Mereka jadi tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu meskipun Jungkook sedang menginap di apartemennya.

Mandi dan makan merupakan tujuan Taehyung saat ini. Setelahnya ia masih harus mengerjakan beberapa revisian yang tersisa. Taehyung bukan tipe mahasiswa yang menunda pekerjaan meskipun tidak diburu _deadline_.

Taehyung menggosok handuk di rambutnya yang basah. Mengguyur air hangat dari kepalanya membuatnya lebih tenang sekarang. Dan ia siap untuk berperang lagi dengan setumpuk kertas menyebalkan dan layar laptop yang lama-lama merusak matanya.

Satu mug berisi kafein dengan sedikit gula menjadi teman Taehyung malam ini. Ia duduk dengan tenang di meja belajar yang ada di disamping ranjangnya– dan ada Jungkook yang sedang tidur dengan pulas disana. Memeluk guling dengan erat dan dengkuran halus yang sama sekali tak mengganggu.

Tidak jika itu bukan racauan tentang hantu super sialan itu lagi dua setengah jam kemudian.

Taehyung yang masih fokus dengan laptopnya menolak untuk peduli saat Jungkook mulai bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya dan merapalkan kata-kata yang terputus seperti kemarin. Taehyung heran, kenapa Jungkook selalu mimpi buruk tepat tengah malam begini?

Sepuluh menit Taehyung mengabaikan racauan Jungkook yang sekarang semakin bertambah intensitasnya dan lama-lama ia tak tega juga. Bukan pemandangan yang diinginkan Taehyung saat melihat kekasihnya terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahi serta tubuh yang bergetar karena takut dan terkejut.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang dan naik ke atasnya.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung menepuk pipi Jungkook pelan. Lebih baik ia membangunkan Jungkook terlebih dahulu dan memberinya minum atau apapun itu. "Hei Kookie, bangunlah."

"Jeon Jungkook…" Dua tangan Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook yang mulai mendingin karena suhu dan keringatnya. Namun ia belum bangun juga. Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan berulang kali mengatakan ' _jangan'_.

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Taehyung mempertemukan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook. Menekannya dalam dan siapa tahu Jungkook adalah _sleeping beauty–eh handsome_ yang butuh dicium hanya untuk bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Dan berhasil, Jungkook membuka matanya.

Taehyung memang luar biasa. Dia menepuk dada bangga.

"Tae _hyung,_ aku bermimpi buruk lagi," Jungkook mengatur napasnya yang sedikit berantakan karena mimpinya yang sekarang berubah menjadi dikejar-kejar hantu. Hantu yang sama lagi di film horror kemarin lusa.

"Kau tidak melakukan lima cara itu?" tanya Taehyung langsung yang masih berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng. Dengan tambahan tanpa dosa.

Sudah Taehyung duga kekasihnya ini memang memiliki batu di kepalanya. Sudah keras kepala, egonya tinggi dan penakut– beruntung Taehyung mencintainya apa adanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Kookie, aku akan melakukan cara keenam jika kau tak melakukan lima cara itu–" ujar Taehyung mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari yang dibawah. Oh posisi mereka seperti saling tindih sekarang, dengan Taehyung yang diatas dan menindih Jungkook yang dibawah.

"–mengganti ingatan tentang hantu itu dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Kemudian yang selanjutnya Jungkook rasakan adalah bibir Taehyung yang menekan bibirnya tiba-tiba. Melumati bibir bawahnya lembut dan bibir atasnya bergantian. Jungkook dengan separuh kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul menahan napas karena serangan dadakan dari Taehyung. Dan ia tahu apa maksud dari cara keenam itu.

"Bernapas," Taehyung menciptakan spasi meskipun itu hanya beberapa milimeter. Tangannya yang mengusapi pipi Jungkook dengan lembut berpindah ke dagu dan menariknya pelan ke bawah untuk membuat celah diantara bibir Jungkook. Merekatkan bibir mereka dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang lebih muda.

Jungkook mulai terbawa arus yang Taehyung ciptakan dan ia memutuskan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan meremas tengkuk kekasihnya. Bergerak mengimbangi invasi bibir Taehyung di bibirnya. Mungkin cara Taehyung ini bisa saja menghentikan mimpi buruknya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung sudah berada di pinggang Jungkook. Memberikan usapan-usapan penuh rangsangan yang membuat kekasihnya itu melenguh. Bergerak nakal masuk kedalam piyama yang sebenarnya miliknya namun Jungkook pakai dan melepaskan kain itu dengan sentakan dari bawah. Beberapa kancing terpental dan berhamburan. Taehyung dan sifat tak sabarannya itu.

Bibir Taehyung berhenti. Matanya yang gelap mengawasi wajah Jungkook yang benar-benar mengundang. "Percayalah Kookie, ini akan berhasil." ucapnya dan kemudian menyeret belah bibirnya untuk bermain ditelinga Jungkook yang sensitif. Taehyung sangat suka menyentuh telinga itu hingga membuat Jungkook kegelian.

Dan tentu saja, rasa panas dari mulut Taehyung yang berada di telinga sensitifnya membuat Jungkook menahan erangan dengan menyatukan bibirnya yang sudah memerah kuat kuat.

Tidak, rangsangan yang Taehyung berikan membuat Jungkook tidak dapat menahan desahan yang mengalun karena tangan-tangan itu sudah mencapai putingnya. Apalagi dengan sentakan-sentakan pada dadanya itu yang membuat kepala Jungkook terhempas berkali-kali diatas bantal.

Taehyung menurunkan bibirnya ke arah leher Jungkook. Membuat banyak tanda kemerahan dengan menghisap atau mengigit kulit putih beraroma sabunnya, _citruss_ dan _mint_ yang segar. Meninggalkan banyak jejak dari liurnya di bahu dan selangka Jungkook yang selalu menarik Taehyung jika pemuda itu menggunakan kaus putih kebesaran miliknya.

"Ugh.. bi-bisa dipercepat _hyung_?" Jungkook masih sibuk menahan desahan karena lutut Taehyung yang sekarang ikut memberikan rangsangan kurang ajar dengan menekan-nekan miliknya.

Bibir panas Taehyung yang sudah mencapai dada Jungkook memilih untuk memasukkan salah satu titik yang penuh syaraf itu kedalam mulutnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Melumatinya dan menghisap kuat hingga Jungkook tak bisa lagi untuk tak mendesah keras-keras.

Tangan Jungkook berpegangan pada helaian _hazel_ milik Taehyung dan menjambaki rambut itu pelan. Tangannya terlalu gemetar hanya untuk mencengkeram sprei dibawahnya.

Taehyung menghentikan seuruh aktivitasnya untuk membuka kaus putih yang ia pakai beserta celana hitam pendek selutut favoritnya. Membiarkan Jungkook mengumpulkan napas dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang massai karena sensasi nikmat dari rangsangan-rangsangan yang Taehyung berikan.

Mata Jungkook yang semula terpejam, membuka sayu karena efek dingin yang menerpa bagian bawahnya yang sudah ditanggalkan celana piyamanya. Mengerang penuh frutasi saat tubuh Taehyung yang menghilang dari pandangnya dan beringsut ke bawah untuk memberikan banyak kecupan di paha dalam Jungkook.

Titik-titik syaraf yang berpusat di selangkangan Jungkook semakin terangsang hebat kala Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan yang ada di antara pahanya, berbanding terbalik dengan syaraf di otaknya yang secara perlahan mendisfungsikan kerja.

Jungkook sudah sangat basah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuan banyak liur Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah meretas pertahanan terakhir Jungkook. Membuang celana dalam berwarna hitam yang menurutnya seksi namun harus berakhir dibawah ranjang. Melakukan banyak penetrasi pada Jungkooknya dengan dua jari yang sudah basah oleh liurnya, agar mengurangi kesakitan yang akan diterima oleh yang dibawah.

Sedang Jungkook sibuk menggemeratakkan gigi karena jari-jemari kurus dan panjang milik Taehyung masuk terlalu jauh dalam tubuhnya. Melesakkan kepala yang pening oleh nafsu keatas bantal dan mengerat sprei sampai kusut. Wajahnya memerah dan pelupuknya menggenang.

Dua menit kemudian, Taehyung kembali menjulang diatas tubuh Jungkook. Mengungkungnya tanpa kesan protektif berlebihan yang membuat tubuh menciut takut. Tangan hangatnya mengusap poni Jungkook yang lepek karena keringat. Menangkup pipi tak berisi Jungkook dan mengusap pelan dengan ibu jari.

"Tatap aku dan patri ini dalam ingatanmu Jeon Jungkook," Mata Taehyung menatap tajam dan tepat pada netra Jungkook. "Aku lebih baik mendapatimu bermimpi basah setiap malam daripada harus memimpikan hantu sialan dengan nama aneh itu."

Jungkook ingin tertawa dan menyepak kepala Taehyung, sungguh. Tetapi melihat tatapan yang setengah mengintimidasi itu dia hanya akan mengurungkan niat. Merengkuh erat-erat punggung telanjang Taehyung dalam dekapan.

"Aku pikir aku–aku tak akan menonton film horror lagi _hyung_ ," suara serak Jungkook yang begitu dekat dan menggelitik telinga Taehyung membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus," Taehyung melepas pelukan Jungkook. "Dan sampai mana kita tadi?"

Tangan Tahyung bergerak memperlebar jarak diantara kedua kaki Jungkook. Menekuk salah satunya sampai dada untuk mempermudah ia masuk. Melepas selembar kain yang tersisa ditubuhnya.

Wajah Taehyung tenggelam dalam lekukan leher Jungkook saat ia mencoba masuk. Menggeram rendah dan sesekali menambah _hickey_ yang sudah terlukis lebih banyak.

Jungkok mengerat tengkuk Taehyung untuk berpegangan. Mencoba merilekskan otot-ototnya agar milik Taehyung masuk dan memenuhi dirinya. Berteriak hingga pita suaranya sakit saat bagian paling sensitive dalam tubuhnya disentuh kuat oleh milik Taehyung.

Kewarasan Taehyung yang tinggal seutas benang perlahan terputus karena sensasi kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Jungkook. Menyatukan belah bibirnya untuk ciuman berantakan dan liur yang tercecer sampai dagu. Memporak-porandakan logika Jungkook yang sudah dibibir jurang dengan dosa dibawahnya.

Jungkook tak bisa lagi membedakan rasa sakit, nikmat dan kebutuhan yang menggerogoti nalar. Desahannya putus-putus dan tersendat setiap kali Taehyung memaju dan mundurkan pinggulnya untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam.

Hingga puncak nirwana yang dicapai mereka berdua benar-benar mengaburkan akal sehat. Menyerpihkan logika. Memburamkan pikiran.

Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Jungkook. Menghirup banyak-banyak udara yang seakan menipis semenjak tadi ia bergerak dengan brutal diatas tubuh kekasihnya. Menatapi atap kamarnya yang putih dan membuatnya menenang dengan cepat. Sedangkan Jungkook masih meraup oksigen yang sepersekian detik namun terjadi berulang seakan hilang dari paru-parunya.

Kemudian Taehyung duduk, mengambil celana piyama miliknya yang tadi Jungkook pakai. Memakainya asal dan menatapi lama kekasih kelincinya yang masih telentang dengan wajah terpejam. Percayalah, wajah _pasca seks_ Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seribu kali lebih menggoda. Taehyung menggeleng mengusir pemikiran kotornya untuk menerjang kekasihnya lagi.

Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil satu stel piyama lagi untuk Jungkook pakai. Membersihkan cairan yang tercecer di tubuh yang lebih muda dengan tisu basah. Jungkook yang sudah lelah dan mengantuk hanya diam saja. Bahkan saat Taehyung mencuri ciuman-ciuman kecil dibibirnya disela-sela memakaikan piyama untuknya.

Menggoda dengan banyak kalimat bahwa Jungkook akan segera melupakan mimpi buruknya karena cara Taehyung yang pasti berhasil dengan sukses. Membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang pengantar tidur Jungkook yang semakin masuk dalam dekapan. Jam weker diatas meja menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Dan Taehyung ikut tertidur melupakan revisiannya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Heyaaaa… sebelumnya saya akan mengucapakan terimakasih dulu pada _**hopekies**_ -nim yang kemarin membantu mengoreksi dan mempublish ff saya kekeke.. maapkan daku, daku lupa huhu..

Dan yah.. saya tak bisa menyingkirkan delusi penggerogot pikiran setelah menulis minyoon yang enaena pas subuh ehehe.. dan vkook kebagian enaena tengah malem /apadah?

Dan maaf kalau ini gagal, apapun lah yang gagal, karena saya merasa gagal/?

Bagi yang udah nonton film horror yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya di cerita, kalau kalian takut, berarti kita sama xD

Teruntuk kalian berempat yang sudah disebutkan diatas, ini vkooknya, ini janjinya, dan ini berarti saya lunas. Kak _**glow-ri**_ e bilang mau bikin At the Morningnya Namjin sih wkwkwk..

Oke, terakhir,

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

 _ **wulancho95**_

* * *

 **[Epilog]**

Taehyung baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil air putih karena terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tenggorokan yang kering.

Langkahnya ia seret dengan paksa untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan bergelung nyaman disamping Jungkook. Matanya yang masih sayu karena kantuk membuat Taehyung tersandung kaki kursi dan ia hampir terjatuh.

"…jangan,"

Suara lirih dari arah ranjangnya terdengar begitu Taehyung masuk kamar. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Apa Jungkook masih bermimpi buruk setelah kemarin malam menggempurnya habis-habisan begitu? Harusnya Jungkook sudah melupakan hantu itu.

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook yang berbaring menyamping dengan guling dipelukannya. Mendekatkan telinga dan mencoba mendengar lebih jelas apa yang kali ini Jungkook igaukan.

"–tidak.. jangan.. perkosa aku–" Taehyung mendelik mendengarnya.

"..jangan.. Tae _hyung_ ,"

Sepertinya cara keenam Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengalami mimpi yang lebih buruk.

* * *

Srsly FIN


End file.
